Nothing is Perfection
by VmollyV
Summary: Rayman loves Ly but he denies it to be with someone else. Will he be able to realase just how much he loves ly? First fanfic so its quite bad. Very bad summary and slight-OOC RayLy Rayman X altenative Wife


Note :

**This is my first fanfic written for one of my favorite couple ever. Ly X Rayman. It will also have some Afro X Rayman.**

**Afro is no Oc she is the alternative girlfriend they did to Rayman I just named her read more about her here - /wiki/en/Rayman%27s_wife I also made her being created by the unamed nymph . The fans named her Wendy Whether . She looks like this gallery/34289425**

**They maybe be OOC their personalities in this one is based on how I look on them please bear with this and understand.**

**I will warn you It is quiet bad but Oh well here goes nothing.**

~O-Nothing Is perfection-O~

Rayman experienced love. Even thought it was not a feeling needed for a limbless thinjamajing to experience. Her name was Afre she was limbless as well. She was created by Wendy Whether a silly little nymph with a silly little hat on top of her head. Afre was quite weird. She was more weird then Tarazan created by Holly-Luya. She was in love with Rayman as well but she wanted ... weird things. She wanted rayman to be well.. bald. Rayman thought on this was that she had some sort of fetish. A fetish he didnt share interest in and was unable to understand her.

"Will look good" She tried again. The way Afre formed words was so primitive. And so was her try to make a sentence was pathetic. It bothered him somehow. Rayman was of corse no genius himself but this way of speaking was so annying him.

"Afre! Like I said before no"

He said and looked away. Afre made a weird noise of annoyance. She Ruffled her big blue hair with her limbless hand."Come on will look good!".Rayman sighed but in the same second he did she once again attaced him with her scissor.

Rayman then jumped out of their tree house with full force. The wonderful smell of forest and freedom hit his big nose. And he took a big breath to take it all in. He grabbed the closet liana and swinged up in a three close by. The night was beatiful the moon shined it brightest. And the smell of forest I mention before was giving the night more beauty. Rayman sat down. Was this really what if feelt like being in love? Was this really the meaning of love? Running away consantly? He closed his eyes and tried to remember. Remember if he ever before had been in love before this . The memory running trought his mind was Ly he had a little crush on her. But to be honest he didn't want to continue something. He didnt think it would work with two creatures so diffrent from each other.

But maybe love wasen't perfection? Maybe love wasen't a excuse to try to make one and another fit to each other perfectly? it maybe wasent an excuse to cut and fix each other to make love fit perfectly into the frame.

_Maybe love was acceptence?_

_Maybe love was more then..._

"Rayman!" A big blue frog wrapped his arms around his limbless friend. "Hi Globox!" Rayman gave off a big grin to his blue friend who made a simple smile back. " What are you doing here all alone?" Globox said with a happy tone filled with a bit of worry. " Well I was... Honestly I was thinking pal." Rayman said and relaxed into the big leaf he was sitting on. "Thn.. thinking.. off ..wht.. what?" Globox said trought his chewing on a fruit he collected fast from the three. " Globox how would you explain love?" Globox took a last bite of his fruit. Wich meant he swalloed the whole fruit. "well.." Globox tried to find words he didnt have a large personall dictionary. " Love is .." He looked at rayman then turned his head to gaze on the beautiful moon.

" Love is to care for another person.. or frog"  
He said the last bit was probably aimed for his wife Uglette. And rayman could see that Uglette and Globax was made for each other. Both apperence and personaillty. They where both a little silly and the same species. He and Ly was to diffent both in mind and apperience. Rayman sighed. " Globox is love perfection?"

" Well Ray... Nothing is perfection."

Rayman and globox had a small talk after that but awkwardness filled both of them. They had never really open up for each other enough to talk about conservations of this theme.

Rayman and Globox falled peacefully asleep on the leaf. But the statment globox had given Rayman was constantly reapeted in his mind.

_Nothing is perfection._

He woke up Before globox and decided to leave he left a pile of the fruit globox seemed to enjoy under their discusion in front of globox. He left them infront of globox . A simple way to say.

Thanks for the talk budy.

He walked around in the forest after talking a bit to Betilla and Bubble dreamer about love. They both thought he meant Afre. And Rayman had thought that as well. But when the corner of his eye caught the most beautiful girl he ever spotted. Or fairy to be correct. He began doubted his own words.

Ly turned around " Oh hello Rayman " she said with her perfect and galant yet sofe tone. She bent down and rayman thanked that becouse now he could gaze into thoese beautiful Green Diamonds she called eyes. " How are you this fine day?" Such a simple question made him weak and nervous. " Oh just great and you?" He said laughed a bit nervously. "I feel simply amazing it is such a nice day in the glade isen't it?" She said and turned around a bit to study the perfect day she just talked about. " Oh sure ha.. ha." Raymans heart beated fast. She is so amazing. So goregoues so perfect. She seemed to notice his nervously and was about to turn around again and ask about it. But her feet then tripped on a stone.

Rayman feel backwards when Ly feel on him. They landed with a loud bang on the grass. Leaf in the grass flew up at this moment. " I am so sorry Rayman I didnt mean to.." Her cheecks was bright red of emberssent. " It is no problem ly ." Rayman said but his heart beated fast she was so close to him. And yet it feelt so good to have her so close. what did you call it now again? A thousand butterflies in your belly . Was the feeling he had right now. " It was just an accident."

She couldent take it anymore she was so close to him. And she pressed their lips together. She had wanted this so long. Ever sense she meet him she had wanted to remove the space between them. All the time but now she had feelt like it was wall between them. And the day her eyes landed on the Afre girl her heart had broken into millions pieces. But that had built up this courage she now used to finally kissed the man she so long wanted to have.

Rayman was in schock. She kissed him! Their lips where connected. He didnt kiss back he was in such a schock. She seemed to notice this and broke their kiss. Rayman looked up her eyes where filled with tears. " I am sorry ! I just.."

_Nothing is perfection._

The sentence once again repeated in his mind he grabbed the back of her head changed her postion so he was on top of the fairy insteed. And parted their lips toghter once again. Simply becouse love was to care for another.

~O-Nothing is perfection-O~

**I own nothing. All belongs to Ubisoft.**

**Hope you didn't hate it**


End file.
